


Into the Heart

by Zetran



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and Dark reunite as One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JollyBigSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyBigSis/gifts).



There was no crowd to witness the two of them, no people to make a grating racket, no one to stop either of them. Under the reddened sky, the silver-haired man met the gaze of his Light. A light breeze blew through the coliseum, not helping the tension which was already near the breaking point.

Cloud lifted his bandaged sword, the tattered red cloak fluttering behind him in the wind. Wordlessly, he glared at Sephiroth, hatred burning in his cerulean eyes.

The silence was a challenge. Smirking, Sephiroth unsheathed his sword, his wing stretching out slightly before moving back into a relaxed position. He was willing to play Cloud's game.

The blond hardly moved, his bare arms holding tightly onto his sword. Sephiroth stayed still, betraying none of his thoughts to his Light. The nearly casual attitude of the silver-haired man seemed to throw Cloud off a bit and make him more wary, for the blond took a slow step forward.

"Finally, we meet," the blond said softly, keeping his guard up. Even so, he'd already lost at his own little challenge.

"Indeed," Sephiroth responded, unmoving.

"I have to defeat you," Cloud said with narrowed eyes. "You are my Darkness. With you around, I'm in a never-ending nightmare."

Scoffing lightly, Sephiroth said, "That one shard of light is always the hardest to snuff out. You made a deal with the darkness, didn't you? Yet the light is still there..."

The blond took another step forward, keeping his sword pointed right at Sephiroth. He said nothing, but the demand was there.

_We're settling this now. Once and for all._

Sephiroth lifted his sword, defending himself from Cloud's blade as it collided with the metal. The sheer force caused the long-haired man to slide backwards on his feet, but he used the momentum to his advantage and leaped upwards, flapping his wing to bring himself into the air before launching himself at Cloud. The blond was the one who had to be on the defense now, though he separated himself from Sephiroth by jumping back, a wing of his own appearing suddenly from his back.

"So it's true," Sephiroth said with a slight amount of awe making its way into his voice. "You did it to become stronger than me. Adorable," he remarked condescendingly.

"Shut up!" Cloud jumped into the air and flew after Sephiroth, chasing after and jumping at him. Sparks appeared from where their swords constantly connected from the assault, Sephiroth having to defend himself from every one of Cloud's attacks.

The silver-haired man forced Cloud back once more and flew upwards, keeping himself in the air.

"Turn towards that darkness. Come to me, Cloud."

Sephiroth saw confusion etched on his adversary's features. Smirking inwardly, he flew downwards to meet the blond before he called upon the darkness. Black surrounded Sephiroth, engulfing their surroundings. Cloud stilled, looking around himself with shock before looking back up at Sephiroth with narrowed eyes once again.

The silver-haired man smirked. He was the one with the upper hand now. Using the blond's momentary surprise to his advantage, Sephiroth swung Masamune down onto Cloud's thigh, managing to land the cut. He wasted no time in rushing forward and kicking the blond upwards, thrusting his sword up into pale flesh several times before inevitably letting his enemy fall to the ground.

"You are the only one capable of defeating me, but the darkness cannot help you with that," Sephiroth goaded. "Do you really think that using what you hate most as an enhancement will help you?"

Cloud grit his teeth and got onto his knees, standing up soon after. Rage evident on his features, he ran towards Sephiroth, bandaged blade in the air. The silver-haired man stood his ground and waited.

His enemy's eyes widened in shock and he made a choked gasp as the Masamune pierced through his chest.

Grabbing and holding onto him by the throat, Sephiroth calmly gazed down at the blond.

"Are you disappointed? You made a deal, yet you didn't make a single scratch on me." He pulled his sword out by a few inches and thrust it back in, causing his Light to scream. "You can't escape it, Cloud. You can't escape your darkness. You can't escape your pain, grief, and anguish. It's forever a part of you, Cloud."

The blond's wing fluttered weakly before disappearing. He slumped forward a little.

"It's forever a part of you. You are a part of me." Sephiroth began to close the distance between their faces. "We are a part of each other."

"No..." Cloud prostested weakly. He couldn't resist as Sephiroth's lips met his. He no longer had the strength.

"Yes," Sephiroth murmured softly against his Light's lips. Slowly, carefully, he pulled his sword out of the blond, wrenching a yell of agony from him. Picking Cloud up and turning him around, Sephiroth embraced him, letting his fingers ghost over the bleeding wound. "Let us reunite."

His Light stiffened, trying to stop Sephiroth from removing his pants in vain. The silver-haired man unzipped his own pants and pulled them down a little. Holding onto the blond's arm with one hand and his hip with the other, Sephiroth guided himself inside. The instinctive tightening around his member made him catch his breath, and he shuddered. He thrust into the tight heat mercilessly, giving the blond no time to prepare himself. He heard small pained moans and groans, though they weren't as loud as they should have been.

"So stubborn," Sephiroth remarked. "We're already one. Resistance is futile, you know."

"No..." Cloud said, a moan of pleasure leaking out. "Never...!" He cried out as Sephiroth tightened his grip and fucked him harder. His Darkness smirked and forced more noises out of his Light. Cloud could no longer lie to himself. He enjoyed this; he missed it as much as Sephiroth did. There was no mistaking the tight bulge threatening to escape from his pants; there was no denying the heaven he saw every time his prostate was rammed.

"Our reunion," Sephiroth breathed, nearing his peak. He removed his hand from the blond's hip and slid it into his pants, cruelly squeezing the neglected erection and eliciting a small whimper from his Light. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Cloud grit his teeth again and looked back at his Darkness, his eternally worst nightmare, with narrowed eyes.

"I hate you."

"In even the brightest of Light... " Sephiroth pumped the hard cock in his hand, rubbing his gloved thumb over the head and putting pressure over the slit of the urethra. "...there will always be Darkness. I exist because of you."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Fall, Cloud." His movements became more frenzied. "Fall into the depths of that darkness. Come to me."

Cloud threw his head back and yelled as he came, his orgasm making his muscles tighten and clench around Sephiroth's length. The silver-haired man grunted, thrusting several more times before giving in.

Pulling out, Sephiroth let the blond fall forward. He fixed his clothes up and looked down at his panting adversary. He kneeled and held onto the blond's chin, turning him so they faced each other.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud said hoarsely, a small trail of tears shining faintly on his face. "I... I hate you."

"That you do," Sephiroth said with an amused smile. "That you do. But you're already mine." He moved forward and gave the blond one last kiss.

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2014年4月1日（火）

Started: 2014年5月22日（木）

Finished: 2014年6月7日（土）

Uploaded: 2014年6月8日（日）

I'll admit that I was reluctant to do this. I don't like the Kingdom Hearts fandom a whole lot and I really didn't want to contribute to it. There are loads of fics in there anyways but no Seph/Cloud... *sighs* I want more of that in there. But anyways, I promised my dear friend Jolly that I would do it, and so I did. I can only say sorry for how long this took. And I would've uploaded it yesterday but first my computer threw a fit and then my internet died. Ugh. But it's here now.

I would also like to apologize for how cliched the idea is and how... I dunno how to describe. Weird? I guess. For how weird it was written. It's been forever since I've played the first and second games and my memory is very faulty. I will replay eventually and possibly do a sequel, but don't hold your breath. FF7 has all of my attention.

Hope you like it, Jolly! I had fun with this one~


End file.
